


Captive

by RowenaPince



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPince/pseuds/RowenaPince
Summary: What will happen when Sirius convinces Remus to go into muggle London without wands or protection? What will happen when they wake up chained, kidnaped, naked ... and captive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All noticble characters belong to J.K.Rowling
> 
> I seek no prophet from this and all that other warning stuff.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction.
> 
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! :D

 

Sirius opened his eyes and started panicking. The last thing He remembered from the night before was holding Remus's hand and then the sharp needle in his neck. He felt his stomach drop. "OH, merlin we were drugged!" Sirius murmured under his breath.

He looked over and saw Remus still unconscious, bound to a bicycle of sorts. Then the door opened and a short skinny man with mousy brown hair and blue eyes walked in and greeted us "I hope you like my contraption, you will grow well acquainted to it during your time here,"The man said.

Sirius knew that if this man was sadistic enough tie them up like this, he should probably refrain from speaking to avoid angering the man.

"Let's wake up your friend here."  
He pulled out a wand. Dammit he's a wizard thought Sirius. The man Pointed it at Remus and watched as Remus's eyes widened and he started convulsing in pain, this spell was different than the cruciatus but looked just as intense. "I invented this spell myself," he boasted proudly.

" It has affects quite like muggle electro torture, I can turn the pain up," Remus strained his neck up and let out a higher scream than before.

"Or down," Remus's strained body fell limp but tiny convulsions still went through his body.

The man moved the wand away as Remus collapsed with exertion. "Let's explain how this contraption works, I have inserted a dildo in you" Sirius looked puzzled and tried to look behind him.

" you wouldn't feel it. It is extremely thin... But inflatable" the man smirked as Sirius's eyes widened in fear.

Sirius hadn't done this with Remus yet, he had wanted to wait until the right time. "As long as Remus peddles this bike at 20 miles per hour the dildo in your ass will stay this size. But if he deviates at all from the set speed, it will inflate. If at any time you wish the dildo to be removed from your ass just click this red button."

I new that everything comes with a price and that pressing that button would cause some sort of reaction. Besides the dildo couldn't get that big, right?

He raised his wand muttered something under his breath and a pair of golden numbers appeared in front of sirius depicting the speed. "Goodbye" the man said shutting the door leaving them in the room with only Remus's soft crying. Remus who had been listening to the conversation began peddling right away. Sirius saw that the number was just at twenty.

"Are you okay moony" please be okay.

"I'm as good as I can be in this situation."

"Are you in pain," asked Remus.

"No I'm fine just nervous, please keep peddling," asked Sirius fear tinging his words.

"I promise I will"

I saw the number drop to 18 and felt the dildo enlarge a slight amount. It still didn't hurt so I didn't voice my worry.

A few minutes passed and I felt the dildo rapidly increasing in size.

"Rem, it - it's starting to hurt, ahh" I let out in a strained voice.

"Sirius, I'm trying I - I don't think I can go for much longer, press the button before if it hurts you anymore"

"no moony I'm not risking it I don't want to h - fuck, hurt you"

Sirius curled his neck forward trying to keep his breathing calm, thinking about anything else than the pain in his back entrance.

When the golden number reached 10, approximately 40 minutes after the man left the room, sirius arched his back and let out a bone rattling scream as he felt the small ring of muscles tear and blood start trickling down his thigh. "SIRIUS PRESS THE BUTTON," Remus screamed while sobbing, he couldn't bear to see Sirius in this much pain.

Sirius's neck was straining and you could see the muscles in his neck and as his eyes rolled back, just on the brink of unconsciousness. "IM NOT GONNA HURT YOU Remu- AHHHH"

At that moment remus's legs gave out and the speed dropped to zero. The dildo was rapidly inflating to reach its maximum size of 5 inches, impossibly big and would insure the victim would press the button. The last thing Sirius remembered before passing out was not pressing the button, or the relief from the excruciating pain, but Remus screaming as Sirius drifted off into the blackness.

  
~*~

  
Sirius woke up a few hours later to the screams of remus still attached to the the bicycle and himself on his own contraption without the dildo. Though he would have done anything to feel the pain again if it meant Remus would stop screaming. It looked as though Remus was under the -what had he called it? The electro spell?

Sirius looked over as he heard the door open and the man entered.  
" ha ha, looks as though your little friend could use a break now, don't you think?"

A flourish of the mans wand later and Remus was on the ground curled into the fetal position, panting, too tired to do anything else. His brown hair plasterd to his forehead with sweat and his whole face tomato red. The man used the same spell on Sirius. Sirius appeared beside Remus. Sirius yelled out gasping as he felt every muscle in his body cramp. Fighting the pain he crawled over towards Remus. Soon he was right beside Remus holding onto Him as if he was the most precious treasure in the world, and to Sirius, he was.

The man grabbed his wand and levitated both of them out of the room.  
They hadn't been out of the room yet so Sirius looked around trying to figure out where they were. It appeared to be a dingy building of sorts. the floor walls and ceilings were concrete with exposed light bulbs everyonce in a while. The lights coasted shadows that caused sirius's stomach to crawl and made him want the safety and comfort of the gryfindor common room even more. Before Sirius could get a better look, the man floated them into the room dropping them in a pile with a loud thump into what appeared to be in the ony other room in this horrible place. The room had a thread bare scraggly blanket thrown in the center of the small room. As if to mock them for thinking they deserved any protection from the ruff, cold ground. there was also also no toilet, sink or shower in it, the man leaving them alone In their own blood and filth

Sirius picked Remus up, his heart breaking as he felt e silent sobs going through his boyfrnds body, and carried him with what was left of his strength over to the corner farthest from the door, almost as though he thought he could protect Remus better from there. He sat up against the wall and positioned remus between his legs, so the brunnetes face could rest against his chest. Sirius grabbed the scrap of fabric, which could barely be considered a blanket, and tried to cover as much of Remus as he possible could with it, which was really only his feet. wrapping his arms around Remus's back he whispered into us ear. "Shh it's okay now Rem, it's over, we're okay now" Sirius whispered the encouraging words into his ear like a mantra, more like he was trying to convince himself then convince Remus.

"Th- thank you, for pressing the bu- bu- button" Remus let out shakily, his voice hoarse and just barely a whisper.

"Why!" Sirius asked indignantly, "I hurt you! I HURT you! I promised I'd never hurt you Remus and I did! Why are you thanking me for that!" Sirius finished distraught.

"because now YOU aren't hurt" Remus murmured sleepily as he pressed himself closer to Sirius's chest, knowing he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it :D
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Ro


End file.
